


Good Morning

by Braincoins



Series: Connection-verse [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost nothing but sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, I hope you're happy Pixie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, but not so much anymore, it was going to be plot-relevant porn once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Allura gets a not-so-rude awakening. The two leaders of Team Voltron get to spend some time together in bed, delaying their responsibilities for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/gifts).



> \- This was a belated birthday present for [pixie_rings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings), and was also the first smut I wrote for Shallura. Yes, I wrote this _before_ "Draw Near." 
> 
> \- There was actually going to be a point to this whole thing, as in "bits of the conversation in here would be important in Epic Hellfic 3." However, as with any NSFW stuff I post, it wouldn't have been necessary to read this. The relevant bits would've been brought up at the beginning of EH3. But since that's been shelved due to the impending arrival of season 2, this is basically now nothin' but pr0n.
> 
> \- Also, this answers the question of "Allura's Magic Spell". :) Again, it would've been answered in SFW form in EH3, but... sorry.
> 
> \- This will be the last part of Connection-verse that I intend to publish. Unless I change my mind. ^_^; Hehe, talk about a "happy ending" ^_~  
> ... ... ... I'll show myself out.  
> =====================

            Allura was nudged out of sleep by a hand that slid over her thigh slowly. “Mm, what are you doing?” she mumbled, unwilling to open her eyes yet.

            “Did I wake you?” His voice was low, his breath hot against her ear. He was right behind her; she’d braided her hair back last night so that she could sleep in his arms for a change, without fear of his choking on her hair in the night. It’d been nice, after a quick romp, to drift off in his warm embrace.

            “Yes, actually.” She pointed her toes into a stretch for a moment and exhaled.

            “Should I apologize?” He was still stroking her leg, skin warm, fingertips rough. It was delightful.

            “I’ll let you know when I’m awake.”

            His hand slid back over her ass briefly, then he traced along where her leg met her hip: over, inside, and down, in between her legs, and she didn’t fully realize his destination until he was there. She gasped in surprise.

            “Awake yet?” he murmured against the skin of her throat before kissing her there.

            She purred as she pushed against his fingers and let her head loll back against him, baring more of her throat to him. “Can’t tell,” she breathed. “I might still be dreaming.”

            “Mm. Good dream, I hope?” He was kissing her shoulder now.

            “The best,” she agreed before gasping again. She was ever so glad that humans and Alteans were compatible in this way. He’d had a bit of a surprise at her anatomy when they’d first been together: apparently some humans did have a pleasure structure but it was on the outside? That seemed strange to her; far better to have the extra nerve endings on the inside, culminating in a pleasure structure deep within. It was a change he’d adapted to rapidly, as he was proving now: his fingers teased inside her, brushing against sensitive areas just hard enough to send tingles along her spine.

            But as good as he was with his hand, his fingers couldn’t reach as far as she wanted. She pushed against him, hoping he’d get the hint that she wanted more, she wanted him as deep as she could get him and this wasn’t going to be good enough. She needed something else to do that job, and she could feel what she wanted, pressing against her backside. He wanted it, too, it seemed.

            Yet somehow he was content to stroke harder with his fingertips and trace little loops, which felt very nice but just wasn’t enough. She gathered her breath enough to manage, “Takashi,” in a disappointed little whimper. When they were alone together, she used his true name, something she knew he loved. Sometimes all she had to do to get him hard was to whisper his name in just the right way.

            “Yes?” he asked, still keeping his voice low.

            “I need… I need more.”

            “More?” he repeated, punctuating it with another kiss to her shoulder. Then another, just next to that one; then another. He was kissing his way back towards her throat.

            “You know what I mean.”

            “Hm. Maybe I don’t. I’d hate to be mistaken about something like that.” His lips were on her jaw, now her cheek.

            She sighed in exasperation. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

            His lips were at her ear. “Yes. Command me, Princess, and I’ll give you everything you want.”

            She shivered pleasantly and licked her lips. “I need you inside me, Takashi.”

            “I am inside you,” he reminded her, fingers giving her one long, hard stroke that made her tremble.

            She reached her hand back to take hold of him. “THIS,” she demanded. “I need THIS inside me.”

            “Say it,” he whispered before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. _Damn him,_ because he knew she found that pleasant, and with her body keyed up like this, the sensation was only intensified.

            She licked her lips again. They’d been through the Earth vocabulary for these things, fortunately. “Your cock,” she declared breathlessly. “I need your cock inside me.”

            He pulled away, hand slipping out of her, but only so that he could push her flat onto her back. He swung on top of her, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her up towards him as he sank himself into her, and she arched her back, exhaling contentment as he filled her. He pulled back just enough to thrust, and she moaned as the head of his cock brushed that deep-seated nerve bundle. She bit her lip and whimpered.

            “God, I love it when you bite your lip,” he panted. He planted his hands either side of her and thrust harder. She bucked her hips towards him and reached up to pull him closer to her. She could feel his muscles moving beneath battle-scarred skin. He leaned down to kiss her hard, but they both needed air too badly to hold it long. He dropped his head to her shoulder.

            “Takashi.” She dropped her hands to his hips, encouraging him. “More.”

            “More how?” he asked around grunting breaths.

            “Deeper,” she insisted. “Harder.”

            “Yes, Princess.” And part of her was annoyed because, dammit, they’d had this conversation about how he put her on a pedestal that she didn’t want to be on. But it was hard to express that right now when he was hitting Exactly. The Right. Spot. and all she could do was moan in gratitude as he pushed her ever closer to her climax.

            The first tremor hit her, and she clenched down on him, head thrown back in a silent, ecstatic cry. He gasped, as always, and groaned, low and throatily, and dear **_goddess_** but she loved hearing that. If she weren’t already coming, it would tip her over. She could feel him lose that last shred of control, more heat blooming inside her, but she was too caught up in riding the last edges of her own climax to savor the feeling of his.

            She scraped some breath together then lost most of it to a sigh as he pulled out of her. He laid down on his side next to her, chest heaving, and kissed her shoulder briefly.

            “What was _that_?” she asked when she felt she could spare air for words.

            “I thought it was pretty obvious,” he replied with a grin.

            She snorted. “I mean where did that come from?”

            He shrugged. “I woke up and you were laying there and your skin was so beautiful, I... I just had to touch it. And then I had to kiss it, too.” He caressed her shoulder lightly. “It’s so soft. And then you woke up and your voice was so…”

            “Sleepy and confused?”

            “Sultry,” he said instead. “I couldn’t help myself.”

            “Obviously,” she chuckled.

            “Are you complaining?”

            “Not at all,” she confirmed, stretching her hands out behind her head. “Just… surprised. And what was with all of that ‘princess’ nonsense? We’ve had that talk.”

            He cleared his throat. “An old fantasy of mine, back before…”

            “Before what?” she asked, rolling on her side to face him.

            He smiled. “Before all my dreams came true.” He kissed her nose.

            She wrinkled it in response and leaned in for a proper kiss. “Takashi. Don’t start with the pedestals again.”

            “Am I not allowed to think you’re incredible when it’s obviously true?” He caressed her arm with his right hand. It wasn’t cold, but it was still cooler than her skin was, and it left goosebumps in its wake. “Besides, I believe the ‘stop putting me on pedestals’ conversation was followed immediately by ‘because pedestals are not conducive to love-making’.” He nuzzled her cheek and started kissing her throat again. “When I stop making love to you, you can start worrying.”

            “Good point,” she conceded. She laid there facing him, eyes closed, enjoying the warm, contented silence between them.

            Until he murmured, “We should probably get up.”

            She pointed out, “You’d have to stop kissing me,” because he was still pressing his lips in soft, sweet kisses to various random spots on her shoulder, collarbone, and neck.

            “No plan is perfect,” he said against her skin.

            “I should go take a shower.”

            He pulled her in closer to him, lifting his head to grin at her. “We could take one together. Use less energy that way.”

            “The shower will know there’s two people in there; it will use more energy regardless.”

            “Oh. Well, we could just take the shower together anyway.”

            “Is this another fantasy of yours?”

            He shrugged and ducked his head back to kissing just beneath her jawline. “If it were an Earth shower, maybe. With water.”

            “You still use water?” _How wasteful._

            “We don’t have sonic showers. And it has its perks.” He looked her in the eyes as he slid his metal hand along her back. “Rivulets of water cascading down your beautiful body. The steam making everything hot and slick…”

            She shivered a little. “Takashi…”

            “You want me to stop?”

            She considered it for maybe half a tick. “I didn’t say that.”

            He leaned his forehead against hers, nuzzled her nose with his own. “So, what are you saying, exactly?”

            She smiled. “You’re insatiable this morning. What _has_ gotten into you?”

            “Just you. Always and forever you,” he swore.

            She sighed as she rolled her eyes, but it made her heart skip a beat regardless. “You’re…” She couldn’t choose a word to finish that thought with. _Perhaps thinking is overrated_.

            “I’m…?” he prompted her. When she still couldn’t answer, he pulled his face away, looking concerned. “Honestly, if you don’t want to, just say so. I would never…”

            “I know that,” she said quickly. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and leaned back, tugging him with her so he was mostly on top of her again. He smiled and leaned in to lavish attention on one of her ears, letting his hand resume its exploration of her skin. He was being gentle, not quite teasing; he was often more careful with his right hand. Even though it was metal, it was still _his_ hand, and her body craved every touch of his. She meant to moan his name, to sound “sultry” and enticing, but it came out as more of a whimper than she’d intended.

            He didn’t seem displeased though. “That sounds like a ‘yes.’”

            “It’s not,” she said, and he stopped instantly, lifting his head from her ear to look down at her. Worry had just started to bloom on his face when she clarified, “It’s an ‘again’.” Relief banished the anxiety, and then he bent to kiss her, hard and deep. She held him there, hands either side of his face, until she decided air was more important.

            “I do love your kisses,” she explained to him. “But I also need to breathe. So maybe you should kiss… elsewhere.” He bent to please her, kissing her throat, stopping to lick and, down near the collarbone, suck on the skin a little. “Keep going,” she told him.

            “As my princess commands,” he whispered, his breath on her skin birthing more of those pleasant shivers.

            “'Your’ princess,” she commented as he kissed his way down to her breasts. “I could get used to that.” She gasped as his tongue teased one of her nipples into his mouth, and warm skin palmed her other breast.

            He paused long enough to say, “It’s the truth,” hand already leading the way down to her hip.

            “Is it?” she asked, trying to sound cold and imperious despite his lips kissing down her stomach. “Am I _yours_ , Takashi?”

            He hesitated. “I didn’t mean it that way.” He stroked her thigh and ran his tongue along her lower abdomen in one long, unhurried lick. “More that _I’m_ yours. That you are the one I serve.” Kiss. “Gratefully.” Kiss.

            “You want me to be yours, don’t you?” she asked, chest heaving as she watched him move ever lower.

            “Yes,” he whispered fervently.

            “You want me to be yours ‘always and forever’?” she repeated, earning another affirmative response. “Yours as much as you are mine?”

            “God yes.” He was down between her legs now.

            She licked her lips and smiled. “Prove it.”

            “Tell me how.” His eyes were locked on hers, intensely focused, waiting for her command.

            “You’re so very good with that mouth of yours,” she commented. “Use it. I want to feel your tongue inside me.” And he bent to her appointed task eagerly. She leaned back against the pillows, sucking in gasps of air.

            She licked her lips again and combed one of her hands into his hair, pushing back that white tuft so she could see him better. She pushed her hips towards him and groaned as he licked around the opening some before slipping his tongue back into her.

            “Takashi… nnnnyes…” He took hold of her by her hips and pulled her toward him even more, arms under her thighs. “Do I taste good?”

            “Incredible.”

            “That… doesn’t necessarily mean ‘good’,” she pointed out.

            He groaned. “Semantics.”

            “I want to know. I want to be _sure_.”

            He looked up into her eyes to tell her, “You taste wonderful,” before licking his way slowly back inside her.

            She trembled and whimpered briefly before asking him, “Are you hard?”

            “Yes,” he breathed.

            “Hard enough?” she pursued.

            He looked up. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

            She grinned. “Not yet.” She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “Make me come with your mouth, Takashi. But when I do,” she had to pause to get the words out, partially because they were embarrassing, even with him, and partially because she was running out of breath already. “…when I start to come, I want you inside me. Your cock,” she clarified before he could ask, “hard and fast. Do whatever you have to do to come. Do you understand me?” Her face was hot but so was the rest of her, so she hardly noticed.

            “Yes, my princess.” He turned to press a smoldering kiss on her inner thigh then directed his attentions back to his task. He teased the edges of her with his tongue, then slowly worked his way back into her. He groaned at the back of his throat as she rocked her hips towards him, pressing herself against his face more. _I love it when he sounds like that_.

            She moaned his name again, and he redoubled his efforts. Her hands were fists in the bedsheets now. He couldn’t reach deep enough inside her to hit her pleasure center this way, but he was so good at making the most of what he could reach, teasing her with the tip of his tongue before rewarding her with long strokes. It was building her up quickly, and she gave up trying to say his name only because she had to breathe. He teased the back of her thigh with the barest of caresses from cool metal fingertips. She focused on getting enough air in to manage, “Taka-…”

            It hit her hard, and she arched off the bed just before he pushed himself into her. She moaned louder as the hot, hard length of him drove into her, and she wrapped her legs around him almost as a reflex. She was still trembling with her climax, and he was pounding into her and it was better than she’d thought it would be. She clung to him now instead of the sheets, and he was moaning her name – her real name, “Allura” – over and over when he wasn’t grunting from exertion or groaning in ecstasy.

            He came in her just as she was coming down. She breathed raggedly, licked her lips, and let go of him so he could roll off onto his back next to her.

            “That…” He had to stop to gather his own breath again. “Was that what you wanted?”

            She just “mmm”ed in contentment and rolled over to snuggle up against him, ignoring the mess they’d made of the sheets twice over this morning. He pressed a brief kiss to her forehead.

            “So… you’re okay then?”

            She opened her eyes and laughed breathlessly at him. “Am I ‘okay’? How can you even ask me that?”

            “Well, I was a little rough.”

            “You did what I asked you to do.” She kissed a random part of his face – mostly cheek, a bit of nose in there – and smiled. “And you did it quite well. Besides, I’m not fragile. You can’t break me.”

            “Good to know.” They took a few moments to just breathe and hold each other. “We really should get up. Shower, eat.” He brushed a loose tendril of damp hair away from her face. “We have a universe to save.”

            “I know,” she pouted, snuggling in. “But in a little bit. When my legs work again.”

            He chuckled. “Yeah, fair enough. I won’t complain about holding my princess in my arms a bit longer.”

            “‘My princess,’” she repeated, a grin spreading over her face. “I like that now, I think.”

            “Yeah? Good. I finally have a weapon to use against you.”

            She pushed herself up to look down at him. “What do you mean ‘a weapon to use against me’?!”

            He pulled her back down (or, rather, she let him). “For all the times you sidle up to me in public and whisper my name into my ear.”

            She chuckled. “It’s so much fun to see you flustered. Plus, there was that one time you actually picked me up and carted me back here. That was _especially_ fun.”

            He grumbled. “You were _whimpering_ my name,” he reminded her. “I believed you were in need, and we couldn’t have that.” She laughed a little. “But now… now we’ve evened up the arms race, _my princess_ ,” he all but growled, and nipped at her neck. She grinned and pulled his face up to kiss him deeply.

            “So, it was a good morning?” he asked once she let him again.

            She snuggled in against him and agreed, “A _very_ good morning.”


End file.
